northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 28: This Is Shocking! The Truth About Irie
Oracle 28: This Is Shocking! The Truth About Irie (これはショッキングです！イリエについての真実 Kore wa shokkingu desu! Irie ni tsuite no shinjitsu) is the twenty-eighth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode reveals that Irie is a human and not a Chariot, and she was given a mission by Erika Hayashibara to spy the Chariot Empire. Synopsis Irie admitted her true identity to Anaira and the Armored Fighters that she is a mere human and not a Chariot. She also said to them that she is an ally of the Armored Fighters and not an ally of Chariot Empire. Plot Irie was asked by Hiroyo about Anaira's situation, and she said that she want to visit her and talk to her personally. Hiroyo told her that she must go to TransHead TV Media Center to visit and talk to Anaira personally. Meanwhile, in Chariot Empire Headquarters, because of Triskaide and Archos's failure of their mission to find Irie, Emperor Ryuuen forced himself to be the one who find Irie and give her a painful punishment. In TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira told to Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki that they will never tell to others about her true identity as an Armored Fighter. They promised to her that they will never say anything to others about her true identity. After they promised to Anaira not to tell others about her identity and left the office, Hiroyo came in and told to Anaira that she had an unexpected visitor. And in surprise, Irie came inside the office. Since she recognized her as a Chariot Fighter, Anaira started to ask Irie what's her purpose. Irie said her that she did'nt came here to fight her and instead, she came here just to check her situation. Ryoma and Iori asked Chihiro, Miyuki and Kazumi about what happened inside Anaira's office. Chihiro replied nothing, and they told them to do their job as reporters. In Hirakawa Central Academy, Minori asked Eri why she doesn't have a friend. Eri told her that nobody wants her to be their friend and instead, they always bullied her in her school. Minori can't believe about what Eri said, so she promised to her that she'll be always on her side to protect her. Ryoko, on the other hand, came and asked Eri if she wanted her to be her friend. Eri asked Minori about Ryoko, and Minori introduced Ryoko to her. Back in TransHead TV Media Center, the Armored Fighters, except Minori and Ryoko, came to Anaira's office, and they saw Irie. They attempted to transformed themselves into their armor form, but Irie said to them that she didn't came here to fight. She said to the Armored Fighters that she is an ally to be trusted, and not an enemy. Anaira asked her about this, until Irie admitted that she is a mere human and not a Chariot. Hiroyo, who was listening outside the office, can't believe about Irie's identity. Irie also said that it's hard to believe to say about her true identity. Anaira asked her why she had to be an ally of Chariot Empire despite of being a human. Irie revealed to Anaira and the Armored Fighters that Erika Hayashibara gave her a mission to spy the Chariot Empire and pretend to be a Chariot. When Hiroyo was abducted by Emperor Ryuuen and the Chariot Fighters and brainwashed and turned into Cyan, she felt her fierce anger at them secretly, but she can't do anything to stop their evil plan in order to save Hiroyo. And because she already had a Chariot Unlocker and Chariot Key, she will use this to fight against Emperor Ryuuen and the Chariot Fighters. Irie apologized to the Armored Fighters for what she did to them. Emperor Ryuuen and the Chariot Fighters came in the human world and they made an attack on Tachioka Avenue, north of Hirakawa City. Anaira received a message that the Chariots currently attacking Tachioka Avenue. Because of this, Anaira ordered her Armored Fighters, and even Irie, to head on to the location. She also called Minori and Ryoko to head on to the location immediately. And when they head on to their location, the Armored Fighters and Irie were surprisingly seen by Emperor Ryuuen. Emperor Ryuuen asked Irie about why she turned to be an ally of the Armored Fighters. Irie revealed to them that they're all idiots for being allies with her because she didn't trust the Chariots ever since. And because of that; Irie, along with the Armored Fighters, transformed themselves into their armor form, and fought the Chariot Soldiers and Chariot Fighters. As the battle ends, Anaira and Irie attacked Emperor Ryuuen and the Chariot Fighters using Meister Shoot and Flash Blast. After the battle, Emperor Ryuuen and the Chariot Fighters returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Eri Oguri (小栗 えり Oguri Eri): Mai Matsuzaka (松坂 舞 Matsuzaka Mai; Kids On Mafia 2ND GEN) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 16 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「LOST A WAY」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 8, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 28: End of the Beginning, The Zenith episode 23 and Never Surrender episode 7. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes